The Story of Kiyoshi Motarasu
by Chewy316
Summary: Kiyoshi's journey to become a Soul Reaper Captain starts pretty low. As a poor child living in the 65 rukon district and a below average student at Shin'o Academy, Kiyoshi has a long way to go until he can fulfil his dream. First fan fic so don't judge to harshly.


Disclaimer: I do no own Bleach only my OC's

Few notes: This is my first fan fiction so I would like if you could please review and tell me what you think it would be most appreciated. Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoy it.

Life in my opinion was linear. You are born, you live and you die. Pretty straight forward. But after I died I discovered life was a cycle. When you died your soul left your old body and went to a land known as the soul society. Here people who had died have a second chance of life. That is where I am now and it is here where we shall start my story, the story of Kiyoshi Motarasu.

I gaze at the rows and rows of fruit in front of me. I have never been this hungry in my life. For two weeks I have been starving, living only off food scraps. I look at man with my hazel eyes and beg for some food. "Please sir, Can I have one of those apples," I say. The shop keeper looks at me with his small, black eyes. "Alright, 200 yen and you can have any of my apples, or you can get lost" the shop keeper replies. I have gone through this same pattern over and over again. I leave the shop not wanting to lower my pride further. I walk down the street with my long, blonde hair covering my eyes and just reaching my upper lip. My stomach grows and I know I need to get a meal or I will die soon. This I cannot afford, I have died already and was not going to let it happen again. They rest of the day continues with me begging for some food but being rejected, so I head to a small bench and lay down and reflect on my old life. "My mom would have never let me starve like this. I want her back. I want to be with my family again," I think to myself. I finally get tired and drift off to sleep.

The sun shines on my face forcing me to wake up. I am curled in a little ball, still cold from the night. I sit up and my stomach starts aching. I know I need to find some food soon, so I head of back to the markets in search of some food. When I reach the markets my nose takes me to a bakery. The baker is a large, fat man dressed in his baker cloths which are all covered in flour. "Excuse me sir, Could I please have some food, even if it is a burned bit of anything. I just need some food," I cry. The bakery looks and me and yells back "How about, NO. Unless you have spiritual pressure you don't get hungry and you want starve. So leave my store before I make you leave." I step back, I cannot handle this horrible treatment. "Why are they all this mean, the damn greedy pigs if they won't give me food I will just steal it," I think to myself. The next second I have grabbed a loaf of bread and I ran away as fast as I could. He starts screaming "Thief, thief. That young boy stole my bread" I ignore the yelling and dart through the markets and head to the bench I sleep last night. I sit down and eat the whole loaf in under a minute. I have never felt more relieved ever. As my stomach takes in the bread I am approached by two people. I stand up but before I can run one pulls out a wooden stick and hits my head with it. My eyes shut and the two people start to drag me away.

I wake up a second time today expect now my head hurts. I slur out the words "Oww, my head hurts." "Finally his awake, you should not have hit him that hard Hiroaki," a girl's voice says. "You're the one that said just knock him out, so I did. Don't complain Noriko" Reply's a male's voice. I sit up and see two kids standing in front of me. The female has purple eyes and hair and is wearing a black cloth like a kimiono. The male has light blue eyes and silver hair and he just wears a white cloth covering his torso and upper legs. "I am Noriko" says the girl "And this is my brother Hiroaki. It is nice to meet you." I look at both of them, Noriko seems happy to see me but Hiroaki looks angry. "I think this was a bad idea, I mean look at him he is skinner than a cat and dirtier than a pig," says Hiroaki. "That's because he hasn't had a good meal for a long time or a bath, but we can fix that," giggles Noriko. The two of them start arguing with each other until I interrupt them, "I am Kiyoshi Motarasu. Nice to meet both of you but one question. Where am I?" They look at each other and reply "You are in the 65th North Rukon district. You are in the soul society."


End file.
